


Touch Me (Featherlight)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, ZK Drabble December, Zutara, cute smut, straight up smut, zutara smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: I honestly can't think of a good description. It's just smut, like the tags say. Pure, honest smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 39
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Touch Me (Featherlight)

His fingers, featherlight, trailed down her skin and sent ripples of excitement racing through her. His lips moved expertly along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone as his hands explored her sides, pressed into her hips, teased at the hem of her panties.

She, in turn, ran her hands along his sides, his back, his chest, feeling the rippling muscles, the hidden strength coiled within him. Strength that he used so carefully as he nibbled at her collarbone, eliciting a light gasp from her lips.

He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear and pulled them off without interrupting his attendance to her collarbone, and then he moved his mouth down, trailing hot kisses across her skin until he reached her breast, and then his lips were encasing her nipple, licking and sucking gently as a soft whimper escaped her. 

She felt him slip one hand in between her legs, into the hot slickness there, and squirmed, fingers digging into the soft skin of his back as he worked her gently. She could feel the heat rising in her belly, the pressure of a needed release building higher and higher until it spilled over and she let out a loud moan of pleasure, writhing beneath his body.

Heat radiated from his skin as she felt him move, adjust himself, and push inside her. Still riding the vestiges of her release, she let out a strangled gasp, dragging him closer to her until his lips moved to meet hers and he rocked against her, inside her in a steady rhythm that drove her crazy.

She could hear his strained breaths, felt the rapid, unsteady beating of his heart as he increased his pace, his hands digging into the flesh of her hips as she arched her back in a second release, her body shaking. She heard him gasp too as her orgasm sent him over the edge of his own.

He collapsed beside her, gulping down air, and she turned on her side, reaching out to him. Her fingers, featherlight, traced the outline of his starburst scar as she closed her eyes and snuggled her face into the crook of his arm, feeling him wrap his arms around her in return as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled as she fell asleep, his breath, steady now that he was asleep, featherlight against her hair.


End file.
